1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal device for a drum, and particularly relates to a pedal device that is treaded smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional pedal device has a base (40), two posts (41) are provided on the base (40), and a shaft (42) is mounted rotatably between the two posts (41) and has two ends. One end of the shaft (42) is mounted through and protrudes out from a corresponding post (41), and an arm (43) is provided on the protruding end of the shaft (42). A wheel (431) is mounted rotatably on the arm (43), and a sling hook (432) is hung on the wheel (431). A seat (411) is formed at a bottom of the post (41) corresponding to the arm (43), and a connection member (44) is mounted through the seat (411). A spring (45) is provided between the sling hook (432) and the connection member (44) and has a top end, a bottom end and two hooks (451). The hooks (451) are formed respectively on the top and bottom end, deviate from a central axis of the spring (45) and respectively hook on the sling hook (432) and the connection member (44).
A sway member (46) is mounted in a middle of the shaft (42), and a drumstick (47) extends from the top of the sway member (46), in a direction that is perpendicular to the shaft (42). A chain (48) is provided along the sway member (46), and a distal end of the chain (48) is connected with a pedal (49). The pedal (49) is connected pivotally with the base (40).
However, the hooks (451) deviating from the central axis of the spring results in that the spring (45) incompletely stretch along its central axis when the pedal (49) is stepped down. The incomplete stretch of the spring (45) makes a performer stepping the pedal (49) feel un-smooth.
Therefore, the invention provides a pedal device for a drum to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.